The Only One
by The Gray Maze
Summary: A glimpse of Rodeaux's letter to Chita. R/C implied, manga-based


**A/N:** One of my favorite pairings from Konjiki, so I needed to put something up for it.

**-:-:-**

_They gave us these special papers to write letters to our partners in the human world. It's supposed to be the last thing that can go through before the worlds separate again. Anyway, the paper's magic or something. You can read it. Obviously._

Chita smoothed the paper out for the third time within the hour as she reread the letter yet again. There was no need to, really. She had it memorized, word for word, and the odd, heavy paper those words were scrawled on was as flat and pristine as when she had pulled it from the glowing envelope.

_It's pissing me off that I don't know what I'm supposed to say._

She smiled and traced the characters that were spelled to be legible to her human eyes. Rodeaux's handwriting was bold and somewhat sloppy, though it looked like he had put some effort into keeping his lines straight

_Didn't I say everything I needed to already? To get your life going and get a boyfriend or something? Or is this to write about ourselves? If it is, it's a waste of paper. Even with that midget serving as king, we're just back to ordinary life. Back to school. Yeah, they made us go back to class. What the hell is up with that? Didn't we just go through a huge, life altering battle? Complete with minions, sacrifice, and the works? If I weren't so bored I'd be insulted._

"Chita! Can you help me?"

She started slightly and turned in her seat to see one of her cheerful fellow nurses at the doorway. She was grinning wryly and struggling to clutch a bundle of blankets. Chita hurriedly packed the letter away and stood.

"Of course."

She took slightly more than half of the load from her co-worker and walked with her down the hall, listening to her chatter about the patients with a soft smile on her face. The expression took the edge from the scar traced upon her right eye.

_I should probably ask about things like your health or situation. What's the point? There won't be a return letter for you to answer. There won't be any follow ups from me. This is the last. That pisses me off too. As annoying as you were with your heaping angst-fests, tearing through the human world with you was fun. Much better than sitting around in these boring classrooms and watching Keith smoke cigars while the teacher's just going on and on. Sparring with everyone feels a little empty. Boring. You'd think it'd be a lot better, what with choosing my attacks and movements on my own. But it's quieter. Even when we do team battles, it's not the same. They don't work with me right and we're always messing up each other's moves._

_Seems you were the only partner for me after all._

_So it really is stupid that the world's are going to disconnect and that the last contact I'll have with you is a sheet of paper that I can't even fill all the way._

_But I hope you're happier. That you've taken off that damn mask I gave you. That people are starting to appreciate you and that, no matter how hilarious it was before, you're not scaring everyone senseless anymore. I'm bored as hell, but if you're better off then I guess everything is fine. And if you're not better off, get your ass on it._

_Or I'll rip through dimensions and make you. Hell, I should do that anyway._

She remembered the first time she read the letter and, upon getting to that line, how she mentally begged _'please do'_ as she struggled to master the tears rolling down her face. Because he certainly wasn't the only one feeling that the world was much quieter, more boring, than when they had been travelling and fighting together. His words had brought to fore what he had said to her as he made his stand against Zeon. For her to live strong and stand up straight... fall in love.

Her steps faltered in the hospital hallway and she closed her eyes.

"Chita?" The other nurse's voice was peppered with concern.

She shook her head, sending pink hair flying briefly before it settled once again. "I'm alright." She reassured her coworker. "I was just remembering someone." Her sad smile caused the other woman's frown to deepen.

"Chita?"

"I can't wait to see him again." She whispered.

The frown cautiously transformed into a teasing smile. "Oh? Is it your boyfriend?"

Chita laughed at the question and matched pace with the nurse, blankets quivering with the vibrations in her chest. But she didn't answer, leaving the woman pouting and persistantly asking all the way to the laundry room.

_Unless some miracle happens, this is goodbye. So remember what I said before, and here's to hoping we'll meet again._

_Rodeaux_

'Rodeaux,.' She thought. 'Even though I'm standing up and laughing more... the truth is I fell in love awhile ago. We'll meet again. Otherwise, my happiness is incomplete, and I'll have failed to do what you've bid me to. Because you, too, are the only partner for me.'


End file.
